


to love

by leviya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, Randomness, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviya/pseuds/leviya
Summary: reiner and mikasa talk
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Reiner Braun, Mikasa Ackerman/Reiner Braun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	to love

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read  
> english is not my first language  
> i love readng comments so comment

"broad shoulders do not mean protection"

she was right of course but his resolve was stronger than mere words. standing next to her meant longing and the smell of strength. monster mother from the island, desperate to safe her offspring, her friend-family, she was too occupied to reproduce.

his faint smile was registered by her and than forgotten. in the depth of her mind he was the enemy still.

the boy who betrayed her precious, the child traitor from the outside world, the one they forced to do it, without considering consequences. truth is, mikasa knows, consequences are inevitable.

"no mikasa, it seems you misunderstood, i was asking for your protection. not the same way you care for yours. i am asking something new of you. it is called forgivness. can you affort to give it once?"

her shoulders turned and her hands went cold. another glance at his curved face, the years did not become him. ninteen years turned into thirty, fourty maybe. deep set of dark eyes, lost course, hair thin loosing gold, turning white almost.

a pity.

"want my protection from what? what could pierce your armor? what could harm you?"

"what did harm me. the war, the death, the neverending story of myself. i wanted to end this life before."

"all our purpose is lost."

"and yet you are still able to love these two. eren, armin. the love for them seems to never fade."

foolish golden boy, she had know these people for years. as she did know him but the strength it costed to love these two helpless chiildren seemed effortless. like breathing. freedom in her world. the girl, grown up, still believing in the innocent life in this hut in the woods, knew forgivness. but forgiving reiner was dangerous. it meant feeling for him more than she wanted. love meant love after all.

and to love reiner was to love her girl-self. vulnerable, living at peace, living weak for one moment. or so she had trained herself to think. no one ever thought of her as weak. but at night when the thoughts crept in, she would be convinsed easily.

forgivness is peace. and she yearned for it.

a step closer to his huge form, who ever thought of him as intimidating? he was just a little soldier boy in the body of a broken man.

"for the sake of evolving, reiner, it is time for you to rest at my chest. one time, before i fall apart. one time. make it last"


End file.
